Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
Anyone remember the very first Harry Potter film as you remembered when all the new students were walking into the great hall as you never saw a very white pale little girl in the Conner of the Hall as her head is all was down as if her long black hair it about to touch the floor she wears a blooded white dress her hands are coved in mud as if she had been digging, both of her feet are missing she has a massive hole in her right leg as worms are crawling out of her leg as if they are eating her leg as they have very sharp teeth as the look like metal blades as she then slowly lifts her head up as if she knows you can see her as she then says (Can you see me) she says as you then look at her face as her face is missing her mouth as her eyes are blood red as blood is pouring out as she is then moving towards you as you think it is one of the ghosts in the film but it is not as she looks nothing like them as she it the only one who can see you as her hand then comes out of the screen and is then coming out of the screen as you then see that she is no longer in the movie but standing in front of you as she asks you again (Can you see me) as she tell her yes as she then asks you how she got her blood red eyes as she then tells you, they are the old eyes of the last kid who watched the very first Harry Potter film as for her muddy hands as you then see that her hands then turn into giant worms as they to have very sharp metal teeth as she tells you that they are her pets as she uses them to dig out your on eyes and she well use them for her self, if you went her to leave you alone you must ask if she says (Can you see me) you must say no and she well then leave you alone and will go back into the screen and will wait for the next person for her to ask. You are then told by a old friend as they will remember the very first Harry Potter film as they two have seen her and have asked her the same to your friends, as they tell you of a girl who was the age of 6 and her name was Sarah Whitehall and she was meant to play Hermione granger in all the films but never got the part as she was killed by her own father as he cut both of her feet of, he then got both of his hands and stepped both of her eyes as they bled out as he then toke her out into the back of the garden and berried her alive as she was slowly dying as the worms were then starting to eat at her right leg she later dead and came back to haunt those who hurt her as she killed her father, then she killed her mother and two brothers as she give them all the same thing that her father give her before she dyed and started to haunt the Harry Potter films. So if you ever watch the Harry Potter Films be careful or you will see the Little girl. Category:Cursed movies Category:Harry potter